Fixed Deck
by Kalum16
Summary: Husk's life was like his deck. Fixed in all the right ways. But that Princess? Oh boy! She was something else! (originally posted in the Zoophobia category)


Husk's life was like his deck. Fixed in all the right ways.

Of course, he didn't really need it fixed; after the amount of games he'd gone through, he had a strong enough mind to recognise those who were bluffing with their cards, and his general lack of care came out convincingly until the end of the game, when he laid down a winning hand that made him a good few extra bucks. But, with the _tricks_ he was graced with, why not make his chances stronger when he saw that odd one out who actually could beat him.

It wasn't fair, but this was Hell after all! The afterlife wasn't fair!

All he needed was that reliable deck and his supply of liquor, then he was set for an eternity of Hell. It had been like that when he was alive. He hadn't given two shits about that damn war! He didn't even know, or care, what Vietnam was before those cowardly shits in the Senate drafted him into the battlefield to carry out their dirty work! And they expected him to fight for 'honour'?

What did honour matter to you if you were dead?

Unsurprisingly, little training was done when Husk was sober. Deck and drink made up his routine, and he paid little mind to those two-star generals who screamed _he_ was going to get _himself_ killed.

It's not like he'd planned for that tank to blow him to smithereens. It's hard to tell the difference between a tank and a _puppy _when you've got two flasks of cheap whiskey in your system.

It didn't even hurt. It was just like he blinked, then he was in Hell. _Poof_. He had wings now!

Guess God really didn't like a drunk. Oh well, that was his loss as far as Husk was concerned.

His change in appearance had left little impact on Husk, he was still focused on his plan of giving no shits and getting a good drink. Soon enough, he'd settled into a life of gambling with suckers during the day and drinking his way through the night… (well, as far as he could tell anyway. It was kinda hard to judge the blazing pentagram in the sky as a sign of day.)

It was just his natural rhythm. He didn't have a lot to care about when he was alive, he had nothing to worry about when he was dead! The booze and the bozo's he beat were all he required.

And then… that God damn hotel came along.

It wasn't often Husk regretted being drunk, he could handle a hangover. But when he couldn't remember agreeing to becoming a bartender to a happy go lucky, deluded princess! That was when he began to curse himself.

Now he was there! The bartender of the 'Happy Hotel'. Good God that did not make sense.

It wasn't the job he hated, it actually supplied him with a shit ton of booze, but those patients he had to deal with, that damn spider whore and the grinning radio voiced freak, both of whom came _way too close_ into his personal space! That was when he had an issue!

Husk didn't do company. He poured drinks then got on with his day. He didn't need a discussion.

But that Princess? Oh boy, she was something else.

…

"What?!"

Husk sat lazily in his seat while Vaggie gawked at the cards he laid down. "Four fives?! Are you serious?"

"It's right there, sweetheart." Husk said as he pulled his winnings towards him. "Don't get more real than that."

Vaggie scowled, sinking back in her seat with a growl, "Chinga tu madre."

"Put it in English, greaseball." Husk scoffed, counting the bills in his hand.

Vaggie glared daggers at him. "Don't push your luck, unless you want those cards shoved somewhere it's gonna hurt to reach." The Demoness was someone easily riled, and when she was riled, she was dangerous. Unfortunately, Husk was someone who wouldn't even bat an eye if a glass bottle was smashed over his head. He'd probably be more annoyed about the waste of perfectly good drink.

"Don't lose your rag just cause' you lost." Husk snapped back, pocketing the twenty dollars. "Thanks for the dough." He smirked.

Vaggie smirked back at him with a look gleaming with hate. "No problem. Though I'm sure you get more with your _rates_ than that." Husk rolled his eyes as she snickered. "What was it? Thirty for a BJ?"

"So original. Save them jokes for Angel."

"Why? Is he your favourite customer?" Husk bared his fangs at the girl. It wasn't a secret that Angel was one of Husk's most despised acquaintances, with how the spider demon tried it on with him every two minutes, it was a miracle Angel still had both his eyes.

Vaggie laughed gleefully at Husk's growing agitation. "Don't feel good when you're on the receiving end, does it?"

Husk snarled but shrugged off his anger with another quip. "Well I'm the one twenty dollars richer here, so I'm sure I'll live."

Vaggie scoffed, "Until you use it to get wasted to the point where you're puking that pathetic ass behind the Hotel again." She groaned at the memory, it had taken three days to wash the scent of vomit out of her dress.

Husk leered at the scowling Demon. "I do love to do it."

"And that's so very very sad." Vaggie shot back. "You do realise that you're here to get over that addiction right. You know, curing your sin! The basis of this Hotel!"

Husk groaned, not this again. "Yeah, cause' _that's _happen ain't it?" He didn't wait for Vaggie to retort. "Come on! We both know it's a load of crap! Hell will turn to ice before we get this, so called, redemption!"

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Vaggie yelled. Husk chuckled when Vaggie covered her mouth in embarrassment, her eyes darting around the empty room for any possible observers. She turned back to the cat Demon with scorn. "In case you haven't noticed, you are an employee here! We're a joke enough as it is, if it got around that the workers thought the Hotel's goal was a damn joke, we'd be ruined!"

"Ruined?" Husk scoffed, this girl was so stupid. He got up to walk back to the bar, "Don't we need to be a success before we can be ruined."

Vaggie followed him, fists clenched. "This isn't a joke, Husk!"

"Did I say it was? Wake up, Vag. You think a couple of oddities is a success, well it's not! All we've got is the spider, the cyclops, the deer freak, the fish man, the wolf, and that fat showgirl." Husk went behind his counter and began wiping a glass, "That's not enough to fill the thousand empty rooms, is it?"

Vaggie scowled at him but kept silent. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a grain of truth to his words. They really weren't raking in customers at all! Still she kept herself up for Charlie, she needed to support her friend. "It's a start!"

"It's enough to pass us off as a small freak show! Not a business!" Husk said bluntly.

"Business? You idiot, this isn't some money scheme for Charlie! This is her dream! She wants Demonkind to be better off!" Vaggie snapped, her hand slamming on the counter.

"Dreams, delusions, same fucking difference!" Husk dismissed, "Guess she really is a child if she still believes in that kinda stuff!"

Vaggie crossed her arms, "Oh, I see. Because you're such a role model for life lessons." She shook her head in disgust. Husk shrugged and wiped down the counter.

"Move your hand there. Just telling you how it is, kid."

"Well sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna pay much mind to the ramblings of a town drunk." Vaggie sneered.

Husk didn't even look up at her, he just continued wiping the table. "Do what you want. I don't give a rat's ass." The Demoness just shook her head, almost in pity.

"Yeah, I get it." Vaggie said bitterly, turning to walk away from him. "You don't care! That's all it is with you!" Her voice went low, almost low enough that Husk nearly didn't her mumbling. "No wonder you're alone."

Husk didn't even bother to give a retort; the girl had already left. She probably had that twisted satisfaction felt when you think you've hurt someone with the truth. And it _was _the truth. Husk had two lifetimes to come to terms with the fact he was alone. But that was how he liked it in the end, that was Vaggie's mistake. Husk could just laugh it off and get on with his time, he didn't have the energy to keep up conversations that he had completely no interest in.

Unless he was playing their pockets dry, company was a pain.

Once the counter was clean and dry, Husk set off to his own room. That was one of the benefits of having no customers, fuck all to clean at the end. His room was marked in the door behind the counter marked the 'staff' area, just to keep any prying little shits out of his stuff, less they wanted to be picking glass out of their trachea.

It was a small space, only able to fit a couch, a TV, and a bed cramped in the corner of the room. Although, the bed itself had never actually been slept in. Husk always found himself on the couch instead, normally just falling asleep in the middle of one of his shows or being too drunk or lazy to move from his place on the cushions. Vaggie had once suggested to Charlie that they remove it if Husk was going to be so ungrateful, but the Princess had simply smiled and left it in, just in case Husk wanted somewhere more comfortable.

That wasn't now though. Husk immediately fell back onto the sofa, nestling his head into a cushion practically forced into the armrest, and yawned lazily as he got himself settled into the fabric. He sighed as he felt his head throb with another aching pang, and he reached to the side of his perch, pulling up a familiar flask, shaking it and sighing in relief when he heard liquid beckon him. He quickly screwed the lid off and drank down a sum of Vodka. His headache subsided slightly and he let out a content breath as he sank into the couch.

There is a light knock on his door.

Husk grimaced. His teeth bared and a growl audibly left his throat. "Go away!" He said, not bothering to sit up. Had Angel's black eye not made it clear to Demons that he didn't want people to disturb him after closing time? If not, then Husk's claws were unsheathed and ready for blood.

"It's just me, Husk." A girl replies. Charlie.

Husk grumbles at the door, still too lazy to avert his eyes from the ceiling. "I don't care, leave me alone."

"Sorry to bother you, I know you like your privacy," The Princess's voice said, "But, um, I just need to come in. Can I?"

She needed to come in? Why? To investigate the couch? There was nothing in there! "No! Now scram."

The girl laughed awkwardly, it was honestly pathetic that she let herself be treated this way. She was a royal, after all. She didn't really need to ask for anything. She allowed herself to be treated like this, and it made it so much easier for Husk to get his way. "It's just that, uh, promise you won't get mad?"

Husk raised a brow, frowning towards the door. "Why?" He demanded.

"Um, Angel may have been in there earlier and-"

"What?!" Husk bellowed. "When?"

He could practically hear the sweat on Charlie's brow. "Last night, when you were asleep on the counter." Husk had been asleep on the counter? He didn't remember that at all. Damn, he must have been wasted!

"Do I need to take his eye to make him understand?" Husk hissed, imagining his claws sinking around the freak's throat. "I'm gonna kill him later!"

"Okay, you two can _talk_ about it later." Charlie exclaimed, putting all effort into emphasising a mood of peace. Husk rolled his eyes. "But Angel may have left his progress charts in there, and I need to get a look at them." The progress charts were what Charlie used as essentially a score sheet, every time a patient demonstrated a 'redeemable quality' they were to write it down in the chart, next to a massive obnoxious smiley face.

"So? Why doesn't Angel come get them himself if he's so brave to leave them here in the first place?"

Charlie chuckled at the obvious answer. "Well, because _you're_ in there. Plus I really don't want you two to fight again. So, can I just come in and take a quick look? Please?"

Husk grumbled as if that was the most simple answer. There was a moment of silence. "How about this," Charlie said, a clear hint of annoyance in her voice now, "Are you going to look for it yourself so I don't have to come in?"

Oh, that wasn't fair, Husk had laid down now. He sighed and gave in. "Fine, just make it quick."

The door burst open and Charlie's smiling face appeared. "Thanks, I will." The wood collided against the wall with a crash that rattled through Husk's ears. He glared at Charlie who smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry.' She mouthed at him before she began her search. Husk sighed and settled himself again into the couch, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the sound of her scrambling.

"So, was it busy today?" Charlie inquired as she looked around the TV.

"About as busy as it ever is." Husk said, not opening his eyes.

"Oh," Charlie said with a dreaded disappointment, "Well…we just need to give it a little time. Soon enough we'll get those souls in here!" Her optimism was almost sweet enough that Husk didn't want to shut her down.

Almost.

"Yep, keep telling yourself that kid."

"Hey, it's good to have a mantra sometimes!" Charlie piped with a grin, "It keeps us on the bounce!"

Husk scoffed, maybe it was hard to understand the sarcasm from his normally careless tone. "There's another brick in the wall of future disappointment." He heard Charlie cross over to where the bed was, and the rustling of untouched sheets.

"The only disappointment here is with this bed!" The princess said, "Why don't you ever use it Husk? Surely your back must kill after sleeping on the couch every night! Why don't you rest your wings on the duvet for once?"

Husk slackened his wings at that remark, just to rub salt in the wound. "Oh, sorry kid." He remarked with mock guilt, "You see I would, but I'm here now, and the bed is just," He lazily fluttered his wing towards the bed, "It's just too far away." He sneered, squinting an eye open to relish at the frown she must have made.

Only to frown himself when he saw that Charlie only looked concerned. "I just think you deserve a decent bed. All the work you do for the Hotel must be exhausting."

"Ha ha." Husk mumbled, "Too funny."

She had to be making fun of him. Work? All Husk did was serve the few occupants of the Hotel, fuck around with his cards, and drink a third of the products down himself (someone had to do it).

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb." Husk snapped, "Just let me tell ya this, kid, I don't have to be here. I could easily just walk out of that door anytime." He deserved some credit in that, didn't he? Not many demons would have stuck by this joke of a hotel so long.

"I-I know that." Charlie said, checking around the frame of the bed. "I was just saying I was grateful for your work, that's all."

"Yeah right!"

A moment of silence. "Husk." Charlie's voice lowered. A stony sincerity marked her tone, a voice she rarely used. Husk glanced over at her momentarily, pausing when he saw the look on her face. It was sad, yet somewhat warm. "I really do mean it." And she did, even Husk could see that. "I know very well that you don't want to be here, and I'm aware that no one is _really_ coming to the hotel yet, I know how stupid and boring this all is to you." Charlie's voice began to come to her own, a small smile gracing her cheeks. "So, the fact that you're still here, despite all that, it really does mean a lot! So…" Her smiles were normally bright, usually big, but the one she made then, Husk had never seen it so… real. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it!"

Good lord, she actually was that naïve! She truly thought he was putting even a smidgen of effort into this job. Husk shook his head with a sneer, he knew she was blind to reality but man!

…But still. Unwittingly, Husk's gaze softened, and he felt a smooth breeze of calm stroke his senses. His mood strangely fell light and the hangover that had wrecked him, all day, began to fade slightly.

He did fuck all for the bar and she was _grateful _to him. As much as he didn't want to admit it… somewhere, in the small dark forgotten corners of Husk's soul, a part of him felt warm at that. No one had ever, in his life, thought he'd done a lick of good for anyone. Even his family, or who he could remember, had treated him more like baggage rather than a blood relative. He'd always just been a weight, never a help. Of course, it wasn't like Husk wanted to help anyone, he was looking to be a nuisance, the only thing he cared about was himself.

And yet, this Demon actually appreciated the bare minimum he did for this stupid dream of hers. Hell, was it even the bare minimum, it was hardly anything at all. And she was thanking him for that? He'd never been thanked before, and as much as he wanted to deny it, the sickly feeling in his stomach confirmed how it affected him.

It felt… good.

Was this what 'good' felt like?

Husk felt his gut overturn as the unwelcome emotion coursed through his stomach. It didn't feel right. It wasn't normal for him, it was new and unfamiliar as an unusual sentimentality sunk into him.

But it wasn't like he would admit that. He still had_ some_ care for keeping up appearances! So he pushed the unwanted feeling down and let it come out with a leer.

"Heh, _you're welcome._" Husk said, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't mean it. "Have you found those papers yet? Getting out would be a good way to repay me." He needed to get rid of her, she was bringing something to him that he seriously didn't like.

Charlie sighed as she left the bedside. "They're not there."

Husk shrugged, "Maybe Angel was pulling your leg." His brow narrowed, the freak probably just wanted someone other than himself to piss Husk off. He was gonna make a coat out of his skin when he got the chance. "Now, if you'd kindly piss off, that'd be appreciated."

"Well," Charlie linked her hands together and made an sheepish smile. "They could be in the couch." She said softly, cringing when she saw Husk's eyes open in a fury. "S-So, could you please, maybe, get up? Just for a second."

"You're treading on thin ice here!" Husk said, his glare burning into Charlie's skin. "You know that right?" He needed to be rude and unreasonable, he just wanted her to go and take her goddamn goodness with her!

"Please, Husk. I'll just be a second, I promise."

"That's still a second too long!"

"I'll be out of your hair straight after, I swear!" Charlie begged.

"You better." Husk growled and grumbled, his palm rubbing his eyes sorely. It was probably better than her sending in Angel or something. He forced himself up, and stood by the side, holding his body up as she began rummaging behind the cushions. "Hurry up."

It was practically a second before her hand emerged, triumphantly holding a set of slightly crumpled paper. Who they belonged to was immediately recognised by the signature of a red lipstick kiss.

"All right, you got it." Husk said, his wings relaxing as they prepared to meet soft fabric yet again. "Now, hop it!"

Charlie smiled up at him, "Thanks Husk, I appreciate it." She began setting his pillows back into place when she paused. "Wait a sec… what's that?"

"What's what?" Husk groaned. Would this girl just get gone?! He looked in the direction of her eyes and paused himself. He let out a moan as he watched her pull out the whisky bottle set behind the pillow.

"Really Husk?" Charlie exclaimed with an unfamiliar anger. "I thought we'd been over this!"

"And I know I told you to shove it!" Husk hissed. There was no way in hell he was giving up his booze, that was what he was here for, nothing else.

Charlie rolled her eyes, watching as Husk sat back down, purposefully keeping his gaze away from her. He was like a stubborn child sometimes! She didn't wait for his permission as she sat next to him, ignoring the rumble that crawled in his throat as she did so.

"Husk, you're here to get over this addiction! You won't get to Heaven like this!"

"What about those twelve ass kissers to sonny boy Jesus?" Husk murmured, "Fellas drank wine at that last meal thing. In fact, weren't the wine his blood or something? That's like a two for one sin deal."

Charlie groaned, "Alcohol itself isn't sinful, Husk, but being a drunk is!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not good for you!"

Husk shrugged, laying his neck over the couch. "Feels fine to me. Actually, it might be just the thing I need after listening to your pouting."

"It's not up to us to judge that, Husk." Charlie said, ignoring him again. "The only way to redemption is by following a good path. I know you have that inside of you, you just need to embrace it." She tucked the bottle under her arm, "And the first step to doing that is by cutting down on the alcohol."

"That's a mighty hard first step." Husk moaned, with a shake of his head.

Charlie scoffed, "_Maybe so."_ She said caustically, "But it'll be worth it in the end!"

"You're sure of that, aren't ya?" Husk smirked.

Charlie rose a brow, "O-Of course." His reaction made her stammer.

"Feh, what makes you so sure I even want to go to Heaven?"

Charlie groaned, she was tired of hearing this from every Demon she came across. If they were going to make excuses could it at least be a good one? "Why wouldn't you? You're telling me you'd rather risk extermination down here!"

"Ha!" The Cat Demon let out a bitter laugh. "Kid, I don't worry about stuff like that!" What reason did he have to care about small things like that?

"E-Excuse me." Charlie said, her jaw dropped slightly.

Husk shrugged and laid back into his seat. "I haven't run into one of those freaks yet, and if I do, what does it matter?" He laughed, "If I die, so what, been there done that!" It was impossible to tell if he was trying to be funny or practical, either way it made Charlie disturbed.

"Y-You can't b-be serious…"

Husk glanced at her, the look on her face almost made him feel guilty. Again, _almost._ But if she couldn't take what he actually thought, that was her problem. "Dead serious, Charlie. Seriously, what does it matter? Ain't we in Hell for punishment?" Husk stretched his neck and leant back with a sigh, "I die, I get out of punishment. It doesn't seem terrible; besides, I was never much of a religious nut anyway."

Husk kept an ear up for Charlie's response, no doubt a remark that would prove further delusion on her part. But nothing came. In fact, Husk could barely hear Charlie breathing, slow and laboured as she took in his words. Husk sighed, he didn't have time for this. But she was distracted now, so Husk took the advantage to reach over and take back his drink.

Only for her hand to grasp his arm, gentle but stern.

Husk's eyes widened and he stared up at Charlie. Her hand trembled on his fur making Husk shiver slightly, he didn't like being touched and Angel could tell you that from the state of his eye. But something made Husk's muscles stiffen. Charlie's eyes were stony on Husk's face, calculating and mysterious, but soon a small smile raised back up on her face. A soft, wistful smile that made Husk's breath catch.

"Husk," Charlie said tenderly, placing another hand on his arm. "That reasoning is exactly why I made this Hotel. So many Demons like you who can't even see the point of life anymore, who treat it like a joke," She shook her head softly, "That's what Hell does to us. And that's exactly why I want to make it possible for you to reach Heaven!" She exclaimed, pulling him forward slightly. "So you can realise what you're missing!"

Husk's face set, his ears wilting slightly as her words sunk in. Did she…no! No way!

Husk forced himself to frown and tried to pull his arm away. "W-What should that matter to you? Why should you care?"

Charlie rose a brow in puzzlement, then her smile brightened. "Because I do care! I care about every Demon!" Her eyes fell happily shut as she beamed at him, "Especially my friends!"

No! No, that feeling was not returning! Her sugary sweet propaganda was not welcome in his body! Husk desperately tried to maintain his normal mood despite the honesty of her words becoming present in the forgotten fragments of his mind. He snarled and shot her a glare, he needed to take back his liquor and get rid of her _now!_

He sprang for the bottle and growled when Charlie backed away. "Give me my stuff, Charlie!"

"You know I can't do that." Charlie said with a small smile. "It's for your own good."

Right, he was growing tired of this girl now. Time for a more _persuasive _approach. "If you don't hand over the bottle, you'll be going against _your _own good!" Husk growled, extending his claws in plain sight.

Charlie smirked playfully, "Oh really?"

Husk drew back in shock, wasn't she meant to be scared by that? "Y-Yeah."

"Oh dear." Charlie said, a mask of fear coming to her face. "Whatever shall I do?" The trace of a smile came to her lips. "Oh, Mr Kitty Cat, please don't hurt me." Husk was almost spluttering, she was making fun of him for real this time?!

"I'm serious Charlie! You wanna end up like Angel!" He must have not sounded convincing because Charlie playfully rested her hand against her head like a Damsel and let out a mock cry of fright.

"Oh, woe is me. I shall be slain." She placed the liquor further from his grasp and created a barrier from her body, inviting Husk to react. "Yet, I must summon will power for the greater good!" She smiled at him and said as innocently happy as she could, "Do your worst, Husky!"

Husk could have fainted right there and then. No one, dead or alive had ever called his bluff like this! And it came from this sugar pop princess! Really? Where had this attitude from her come from? Had she always this much… spunk?! He could have sworn he felt his cheeks turn warm as she smiled smugly at him. Her bright yellow eyes were closed lid as they sunk into his own. Her smile was warm and inviting, and her hands lay together in a patient anticipation.

Holy Hell, she was playing with him?!

Husk felt his stomach begin to boil in fury, a hazy feeling clouded over his mind and he felt a spark of contempt traverse up his spine. Oh, so that was how she wanted to play, was it? She'd finally grown a spine? Okay! He could play! He felt his claws extend and readied his aim, oh she'd see how funny it was when his claws were in the soft mounds of her flesh! He was gonna make her scream all right! He was gonna give it to her _real good_!

His claws sunk back into the surprisingly soft paws. His stomach sunk with horror. The feeling had crawled up his spine and made his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

A flurry of images ran through his mind.

Oh. Dear. God. No!

Charlie noticed the reaction and sat back in surprise when Husk collapsed against the couch groaning. He was done. He was so unbelievably done. The Demon sat back letting out a constant monotone moan, almost like he was hoping the couch would swallow him whole. Charlie moved closer to him, "Um, are you okay?"

Husk raised a finger, silencing the room with a swift stiff muscle. "Don't." He ordered, not even looking at the Princess. "Not another word. Just take the liquor and go, please!" She was not welcome. _This_ was not welcome! It had brought him nothing but pain when he was alive, he certainly didn't want it when he was dead! Besides, it wasn't like he was actually going to strike a girl. He was a sinner, not a pussy.

Charlie blinked as she registered his words, "You mean… you don't mind if I take it!"

"As long as you leave, sure!"

"Does this…" A wide grin curved on Charlie's face, "Does this mean you're giving redemption a try?!"

Husk sighed but didn't bother to argue. "Anything you say, just leave!"

That was clearly good enough for Charlie as she didn't waste a fraction of a second before embracing Husk in a tight hug around his neck. His face fell against hers as he felt her smile shift with her words of joy. Despite his best efforts, Husk felt his cheeks burn and a wave run through his stomach. He raised his hands up to push her off him, then he caught sight of her smile again, pure and happy for him.

For him…

His hands awkwardly shifted for a few seconds, before falling to his side and letting him accept the hug. Charlie let go after a minute, and she stared proudly at the bartender. "This is a great first step, Husk! You're not going to regret this!"

He wanted to retort. Desperately tried to force his mouth to call her off in his normal condescending tone. But he couldn't say anything. He could only accept the facts and nod, more to himself than anything.

Charlie's grin only broadened, her pink cheeks glowing in delight. "That's the spirit!" She waited for Husk to say something else, but he kept silent, only staring to the ground in defeat. For some reason, it made Charlie uncomfortable and concerned for him. This wasn't normal for Husk, but she had just convinced him to give up his drink so it was a crazy night already!

Charlie rose delicately and gave him a sheepish laugh, "I, um, suppose I'll leave you in peace now." Husk didn't reply and raised a hand to rub his tired eyes. Charlie coughed clumsily and chuckled, "Well, um, good work!" Again, no reply. "I…Goodnight!" Husk made a murmer of acknowledgement but didn't look at Charlie. If he looked at her, _it_ would return.

Charlie sighed dejectedly and walked towards the door. It had been going so well, she didn't want to end it like this. What could she do though?

She was inches from the door frame when she suddenly turned around with a shy smile. "Um, hey Husk."

The cat Demon sighed, why couldn't she just go? "What?"

"I was just wondering, I know you're just starting out without drink, so," She beamed at him hopefully, her cheeks flushing for some reason. "How about a game of poker? You know, a substitute to get your mind off of things?"

Husk's eyes opened and he turned slightly, "I thought you wanted me to get off the addictions?"

Charlie laughed merrily, "One at a time. Baby steps!" She opened the door, motioning for the cat to join her. "You up for it?"

Husk's mind began to scream at him. Don't turn around. Don't get pulled in. You don't need it in your life.

Maybe he didn't need it, but he couldn't deny a part of him wanted it.

He stood up with an inhale of breath and turned to Charlie with a sleepy gaze. "We're using my deck, so you know you'll probably lose."

The princess let out a breath of delight then simpered at him, "Hey, you never know, I could surprise you." She opened the door for him and shot him her bright familiar smile, "I have been known to play a good hand."

She maybe could, but not with a fixed deck.

Yet from the way Husk found himself smiling back at her, not a smirk, not a sneer, a true smile this time, he didn't look like he wanted to play the fixed deck.

It got boring pretty quickly after all.

…

**Hazbin Hotel and characters belong to Vivziepop.**

**I hope you enjoyed, be it romance or friendship.**

**And I need to thank the wonderful Palettepainter on Deviantart for allowing me to use her beautiful artwork! Please check her out!**


End file.
